Meaningless
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: A spaceman falls from the sky. Sips brings him in. Sjin loses everything. One sided Sips x Sjin. / Yogscast fic.


Xephos... That bastards name was Xephos. When Sips pulled him from the wreckage, I didn't know it would end with me being all alone, but here I am and here he's not.

We waited for him to wake up. Well, Sips more than me. He felt a personal connection being an alien too. That's right, he had also fallen from the sky. I had saved him, befriended him, loved him, and yet none of that seems to matter now. All of it so pointless.

"I'm shocked to find someone like you living on this planet."

"Yeah, I'm shocked too. It's a goddamn miracle i'm even here."

He nodded, "Me and you both. So, how long have you lived here?"

I studied the man closely. Blue eyes, brown hair, and a matching mustache that fit him well. A stranger in a red suit. I almost didn't notice them turn to me.

"How long have I been here, Sjin?"

I turned my head to hide my staring. "About a year, I suppose."

"A year? I guess that explains that..."

"Explains what?" Sips asked, turning back to him.

"Why you don't know about the... about the war." He said, about as easily as someone could say it. "There's a war raging and we're here doing nothing."

"What?" I watched him lean in. "What are you talking about?"

Looking boldly into his eyes, the spaceman repeated himself, "There's a war going on, friend. Everyone... Everyone is killing each other. Tearing each other apart."

Worried, Sips moved in closer, "I don't understand..."

"My people! Your people! They're killing each other!" He yelled, tears suddenly running down his cheek like he wanted to say this all his life. "There's nothing to understand! I'm looking at you... I'm looking at my enemy. I should kill you!"

Sips moved back, but he didn't move a finger.

"But I can't... Not now. You saved me. There's no way I could..."

At that moment, I felt fear and slight anger. Why was he saying this? Why was he threatening him? I didn't know why then but now I do. I knew deep down that things weren't going to be the same again.

"I understand you. I do. How long has this been going on?" Sips said, moving close once more, neglecting that he may be in danger.

He tried wiping the tears from his eyes. "A couple months. All I've done for so long is kill... It's all so wrong. I know. This war is meaningless."

"Why are we... our people fighting?" Sips asked.

"Superiority," He whispered, "That's all. I told you that it's meaningless. We're all the same on the inside so why... why does this keep going?"

He sobbed and Sips looked at him with the most sympathetic look. For a second, I wanted to tell him to stop. Don't make that expression. It literally hurt my heart but I didn't. I stood still unable to stop it all. I watched him lay a hand on his cheek. "What if we both go back. We'll make them understand we don't need this. My people. Your people. We can all get along."

"What?" I managed to finally say what I had wanted but it didn't matter.

"You'd do that?" Xephos had finally smiled.

"Of course. We'll go together. They'll understand better and we may be able to change things. Okay?"

Xephos nodded. I was frozen from shock. He was going to leave me. Watching him hold him up, they passed me as they left the room. I needed to move. I needed to run. I needed to stop them.

"Sips!" I managed to make my way outside but both of them were ready to go... without me. "Don't go! Please!"

"Sjin..." A faint smile passed his lips. "Just stay here. I'll come back."

I shook my head. Tears now falling from my eyes. "Please! I'm begging you! I- I love you, Sips! I need you!"

It was too late. They were off the ground. All I could see was him waving back to me and that was the last time I ever saw him.

I fell to my knees, crying and heaving on the ground. I didn't understand why he would leave me so easy. So quickly. I didn't understand anything! None of this mattered to him. This life we built was casually thrown aside. Why? Why?!... I don't know. All of it so meaningless. All of it so pointless.

* * *

_**A:N: **__I wrote something sad, you guys. I kept rewriting this because I could not figure out how I wanted to write it or how to end it. Quite frustrating. You'd probably be interested to know this had a happy ending once. Those were good times._


End file.
